FwPCMH17
is the 17th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 66th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''For the upcoming Science Fair, Honoka has no idea what the Club should do. The others decide they should just redo their lightning theme from the year before, leaving her to feel unaccomplished and disappointed. '' Summary Nagisa is busy with lacrosse practice while Honoka prepares for the science presentation. The club has been voting on a theme with only two choices: "Trash and Us", or last years theme, "the Origin of Lightning". Both ideas only get a single vote, because the newer students are unsure of what to select. They think about lightning, as it would be easy to redo the theme they already done prior, but Honoka was the one who made up the trash idea and they don't want her to think poorly of them. Honoka decides another voting process would be for the best. Later, Nagisa thinks about their previous battle until Mepple snaps her out of her thoughts. He tells her that she hasn't made any progress with her homework, but she feels a bit annoyed that she didn't take advantage of the timing and ask Honoka about it. Mepple reminds her that she is too busy with the science fair anyway, but Nagisa points out that this was why she hadn't called her yet. Inteligen begins to lecture her about how she should study. Meanwhile, at the Mansion of Darkness, the boy is looking through the window as Butler Zakenna try speaking to them; however, they get frustrated and say it's too early and none of their business. Later on, at school, everyone has agreed to do the lightning theme from last year. Yuriko is happy with this, as it reminds her of last year and they had a lot of fun. As they head on home, Yuriko notices that Honoka is being quiet and she comments on it. Honoka denies anything being wrong, causing Yuriko to wonder if they should have gone with the Trash theme like Honoka suggested after all. She claims that everyone decides on Lightning though, and that it isn't a big deal but Yuriko offers to talk to them anyway. As Honoka heads to the Tako Cafe, she starts to wonder why the other members even joined the Science Club, including herself. She is joined by Nagisa, who is eating some takoyaki, and Honoka asks her what her job is as a captain and Nagisa explains that with everything falling apart, the underclassmen need to improve quickly. She begins to choke after a moment, but seems fine as Hikari arrives to thank Honoka for a device she made for them. They show it to Nagisa and call it "Handy", explaining that when a customer orders something, all she will need to do is click on the screen with a pen. Nagisa asks to try it out and orders five portions of Takoyaki, with Akane quickly making them and bringing out the order for her. She thanks Honoka for the device once more as Nagisa comments that Honoka enjoys thinking about new stuff like this. Suddenly, Honoka is overflowing with inspiration and joy and she gets up to leave, thanking Nagisa before jumping with joy and running back to speak with the Science Club. There she explains that she truly believes they should go with the Trash theme, because the group didn't really choose a theme- but an approved topic. She joined the Science Club because she loves science and wants others to experience that feeling too, by making new discoveries. Everyone agrees and with that they get stared. Later, Nagisa and Hikari wait for Honoka, who was finishing her work to the last possible minute. She made a remote and tested her device by picking up some trash. As they wait, Pollun reveals to having a bad feeling and believes Honoka to be in trouble and quickly run towards her location. Meanwhile, Honoka and Yuriko notice that the trash that had been there not even five minutes ago is missing. To her surprise, a Zakenna is revealed to have been made from the trash. It throws the girls into the bushes and Yuriko faints as Honoka drops the remote she had been holding. Nagisa and Hikari show up and together the trio transform. The fight begins as they point out that White doesn't have the time to fight with him, due to her important presentation. Uraganos stated that it has nothing to do with him and attacks, almost hitting Yuriko. This angers White and she threatens to never forgive him and they use Extreme Luminario. With the fight done, they run off to the Presentation but they worry over being unable to do anything without the remote controller now. Yuriko asks if anyone there has a bike and she borrows it and heads to Akane's after being hit by inspiration. They are barely able to make it, and she returns back to school with Handy, from the Tako Cafe. Honoka starts her presentation and uses Handy as the remote. At first, the presentation seems amusing, as it accidentally pulled up the Menu instead of the science charts- but the girls quickly fix it and give their report. Everyone applauds with approval for Honoka, but she feels responsible for almost ruining their work. They claim it's fine since they were still able to put on the Presentation though, and accidents happen. On their way home, Nagisa teases Honoka and they make a stop at Tako Cafe to return Handy after Akane spots them holding it. Yuriko apologizes for taking it so suddenly and thanks her for allowing them to use it after handing it over. Major Events *The boy in the mansion begins to wonder what exists outside; the guardians state he is not ready yet to go there. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun, Inteligen Villains *Uraganos *Viblis *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Yuriko *Fujita Akane Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes